


Morning

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Hours [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker and Lester have a routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Becker was a morning person; Lester wasn't. Becker didn't mind though. They'd figured out a routine that worked for both of them. He would slip out of bed at what Lester called 'an indecent hour' and go for a run. When he got home he'd shower and the wake his lover up with a kiss.

Then while Lester showered Becker would make them both breakfast. Showered, besuited, and with coffee in his hand Lester would finally become his normal snarky self.

Becker loved their routine because he knew he was one of a select few who knew Lester like this.


End file.
